


An Embarrassment of Riches

by tinkerklang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, crazy rich asians au, everything is exaggerated (or perhaps not)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerklang/pseuds/tinkerklang
Summary: Byun Baekhyun discovers that his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, is the beloved heir to an empire in their motherland, South Korea.





	1. Prologue: London

**Author's Note:**

> This is it: the crazy rich asians au. The story is full of, perhaps(?), exaggerated portrayal of the rich.
> 
> Again, this is unbeta-ed. Please do forgive typos and mistakes.
> 
> This is a chaptered fic. I will try to update as much as possible, but I promise that there would be an update every week. Please do not bombard me with 'please update' comments. Comments (aside from update comments) are loved. 
> 
> This fic will be crossposted to AFF once the whole fic is already done on AO3. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

_**Prologue: London 1999** _

“May I help you?”

 

A pretty sales executive approached Lee Youngmi. She was tall and blond, Youngmi noticed. _Oh, how I hate these western Barbie dolls._ The British lady was speaking slowly, trying to enunciate her words properly. _These Westerners always taunt us with the way they speak to Asians… as if Asians do not know how to speak English._

 

Youngmi noticed how the pretty young girl examined her from head to toe. Youngmi was wearing a plain white shirt, black leggings, and her next-season Berluti sneakers which were unfortunately soaked and muddied. Her outfit was perfect for the long plane ride she had to endure. She knew she did not look quite presentable, but it was because they were caught up with the rain and they had to run towards the store.

 

Her cousin-in-law, the wife of Youngmi’s husband’s cousin, Choi Taeryon, was being stingy and suggested that they take the taxi to their hotel instead of having a private car ready. They had just landed in London and Taeryon suggested that they visit the Boodles right away on Bond Street. Youngmi and Taeryon recently joined an auction for one of Queen Victoria’s fine jewelry, which was made by Boodles. They decided to visit the shop to see the jewelry for themselves.

 

“Mummy, I’m already hungry,” Park Yoora, Lee Youngmi’s eldest child, spoke in Korean.

 

“Yoora, honey, mummy will just check out a jewelry then we’re going straight to our hotel,” Youngmi promised, speaking her mother tongue. “Here’s your strawberry juice. Drink it for now.”

 

Yoora was seated next to his younger brother, Park Chanyeol, who was too engrossed with his PSP, never once sparing his mother and his aunt a glance. The two children were currently seated on the seats reserved for VIPs.

 

The saleslady grimaced at the sight. The luxurious upholstery was wet because of the two Asian children.

 

“We’d like to check Queen Victoria’s raindance ring please,” Taeryon said to the British saleslady.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the saleslady smiled formally, almost too uptight. “The raindance ring is only for VVIPs of Boodles.”

 

“We made a reservation to see the ring,” Youngmi interrupted. “The reservation is under Lee Youngmi.”

 

The British saleslady sighed. The Asian visitors were gaining attention. They were wet and they looked tired. Their muddied shoes were staining the carpeted floor. Boodles had an image to uphold. They had a lot of instances in the past when Asians lied about having reservations. She had encountered countless of them.

 

“Oh, let me check that,” the saleslady said. She did not bother checking their system. The way that the Asians looked, she knew that they could not afford the raindance ring worn by Queen Victoria.

 

“Sorry, but there are no reservations under that name.”

 

“But I received Boodles’ confirmation about our reservation,” Taeryon asked in confusion. “Maybe, you need to recheck?”

 

“Ma’am, I did not see _Lee Youngmi_ in our VVIP guest list,” the saleslady shook her head. “I’m sorry but you cannot view the jewelry or any jewelry for that matter since Boodles’ only accept viewing reservations.”

 

“Oh no!” Yoora screamed. Youngmi whipped her head towards her children and saw that Yoora had spilled her strawberry juice on the couch, staining it. The red strikingly contrasted the white upholstery.

 

“Mummy! Noona just spilled her drink!” Chanyeol reported to their mother, earning a stinkeye from his older sister.

 

“Yoora!” Youngmi chastised her child. “What did I tell you about being careful?”

 

“I’m sorry mummy.”

 

Taeryeon just sighed. Her niece and nephew were already starving and the saleslady would not cooperate with them.

 

“May I ask that you leave the premises,” the saleslady continued. “There are more guests waiting to be entertained.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Youngmi raised her index finger. “You did not even recheck our name on the reservation list!”

 

“Ma’am, I did not see your name. Please make a reservation first.”

 

Taeryon quickly grabbed her phone and made a call. Boodles was being uncooperative. She needed to call her husband, Kim Yongha. Her husband answered after the first ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Honey, we need your help. Boodles is being uncooperative, saying that we did not a reservation to see the raindance ring. Can you help us with this?”

 

“Sure, let me just make a call to Michael.”

 

Youngmi released a relieved sigh. The guests were starting to give them odd looks. She did not want to expose her children to those eyes.

 

Taeryon just massaged her temples. Boodles was beginning to get in her nerves. Michael Wainwright, Boodles’ CEO, was a good friend, but if his staff was this unaccommodating, she thought that it was best to drop Boodles all together.

 

Just a few minutes after, a call rung in the shop. The British saleslady promptly picked up the phone. She was speaking softly, nodding to every word said to her. Her eyes widened. She began to say her apologies, her eyes watering at every word of regret. Soon, the call was dropped.

 

The saleslady turned to the two Asian ladies, “Mr. Michael Wainwright just called. Please proceed to our premium lounge.”

 

“No,” Taeryon shook her head. “We’ll wait for Michael to arrive.”

 

Soon enough, Michael Wainwright came through the front doors. His steps were quick, his head already bowed in apologies. It was Sunday, a day that was reserved as the CEO’s rest day. It was the day designated as golf day. No one in Boodles called or interrupted the CEO during his rest day. It was quite an uncommon sight: seeing the CEO bursting through the doors on a Sunday morning.

 

“I am deeply sorry for what you have experienced,” Michael bowed ninety degrees. “I’ll make sure that everything would be settled. The raindance ring could be viewed now. Refreshments would be given too. Are the children already hungry? I have also arranged for a private car to take you back to your hotel. Mr. Kim called me and told me what happened.”

 

“I think you’re forgetting the most important thing, Michael,” Youngmi sighed.

 

Michael turned around and saw the saleslady, “You’re fired.”

 

“Now, Mr. Kim called and bought shares from Boodles. Please extend my gratitude to him and to your family,” Michael turned around to the two Asian ladies and guided them himself through the store.

 

Michael made a mental note to re-inform his staff about their uber rich asian patrons. 


	2. 1 - New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Park Chanyeol spotted with his boyfriend - his plans of bringing the boyfriend home spread like wildfire in the upper echelon of Asian wealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is up. 
> 
> Just a few introductory notes on the Parks and how Chanyeol and Baekhyun got together.

**Chapter 1: New York**

Sooyoung “Joy” Park entered The Garden with her sunglasses on. It was early in the morning and she would have missed breakfast if not for her friends who wanted to grab breakfast at the said restaurant. Joy partied last night, making her lose sleep and rest. She was never a morning person anyway.

 

“Joy! We’re here!” Her friends waved at her.

 

Joy quickly went to their table and kissed everyone’s cheek good morning. It was still early in the morning, yet the restaurant was almost full. _Ah, the big apple indeed never sleeps._

“Go order what you want,” Emma Tan smiled. “Everything’s on me!”

 

“Gee, thanks Ems,” Joy smiled. Emma Tan was a friend she met in college. Since they were both Asians, Joy decided to befriend her not knowing that Emma was the heiress of a Chinese internet tycoon. Joy’s father approved of their friendship once she knew Emma’s background.

 

 _Good connection means good business._ Joy could remember her father saying.

 

“Ooh la la,” Margaret Evans, another friend of Joy’s, suddenly said. “Look at that hot Asian guy on the table near ours.”

 

Joy looked at the man. She could only see the guy’s side profile but she quickly recognized the face. The man was sitting lazily on his chair, crossing his long legs. He was wearing a white polo shirt tucked inside his black slacks. His hair was up, showing the world his handsome features: black almond-shaped eyes, pointy nose, and a smile that was to die for.

 

Joy would never mistake that face – that face was her teenage dream!

_I’m pretty sure that is Park Chanyeol!_

Her eyes doubled in shock. Joy could not believe it! The last time she had seen the man was Yoora’s birthday party three years ago.

 

Park Chanyeol was an enigma in their circle. The man was so mysterious that no one could track him down.

 

The _Parks_ were very private people. Only acknowledged newspapers could write stories and articles about the family (only once or twice a year if the newspaper companies were fortunate). Pictures of the family was seldom found in the internet. As far as Joy had known, the family had their own security team, making sure that everything about the Parks stays private and unreachable except for certain, well-acquainted people. Their family was big on privacy to the point that Joy thought that the family was too grand to be seen by peasant eyes.

 

But Joy understood. The Parks were at the top of the food chain. They were old money – originating from the ancient dynasties of Korea. It was not only money that they possessed – they also had the influence and the connections. South Korea would not be what it was today if not for the Parks. The Parks were one of the architects of Korea’s economic boom, the miracle on the Han.

 

 _Oh, what a privilege to have the same surname as that glorious family._ Joy realized as she grew up. Having the _Park_ surname alone could get her to different heights. Although unconnected, Joy’s family definitely benefited from having the same surname as them.

 

From a young age, Joy had been schooled on the upper echelon of Asian wealth. The _Parks_ , _Kims_ , and the _Youngs_ , were the families that had been long intertwined. Their _partnership_ goes a long way back, generations after generations. They usually intermarry to seal the family wealth and to prevent it from leaking outside.

 

The Parks currently has two heirs: Park Yoora and Park Chanyeol. Their father Park Sungjin was the sole heir for PK Telecom, including the conglomerate’s affiliates. His net worth was currently undisclosed. His wife, Lee Youngmi, also has an extensive collection of real estate assets. Rumor has it that Youngmi was the architect of the Park wealth. The woman was shrewd and calculating. Joy had met her once and she could immediately feel the superior air surrounding the woman.

 

Another family, the cousins to the Parks, was the Kims. Kim Yongha was the current CEO of K Electronics. Perhaps, even wealthier then the Parks, the Kims had branched out from just developing electronics. They had ventured out to banking, hotels, department stores, and so on. Kim Yongha has three children: Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin. Choi Taeryon, Kim Yongha’s legal wife (because rumor has it that the old Kim had a lot of mistresses), was an heiress herself. Taeryon’s family owned a chain of hotels and restaurants. The three Kim children were heirs to both sides of the family.

 

 _I’m so grateful they have three children… it means more chances of expanding our connections, Sooyoung._ Joy could remember her mother hinting at her. The three Kim heirs were the sought-after bachelors (including Park Chanyeol, of course, but the man had been missing in their circle for years now). From Joy’s massive gossip grapevine, Kim Junmyeon had recently proposed to Bae Joohyun, or Irene for some, the adored daughter of Bae Firm.

 

The last family are the Youngs. Jae Young was the fashion magnate that made it big in the US. Her only daughter, Tiffany Young, was a beauty icon for Joy and her friends. She could remember when she was in Seoul, in middle school. She and her friends would cut out photos of Tiffany attending parties and labeling her designer clothes, telling their parents that they wanted the same type of clothing. Tiffany Young and Park Yoora were best friends. The two were always likened to popular series Gossip Girl’s Serena and Blaire.

 

 _Oh, God._ Joy mused. _If only the media knew how Yoora and Tiffany were out of rich even for S and B._

Joy was cut off from her _Introduction to Korean Chaebol 101,_ when she heard that baritone voice.

 

_“Come on, B baby. I want you to go with me to Seoul to attend my cousin’s wedding.”_

 

Joy raised her brows. _Baby._ She discretely positioned herself to check out who was with Park Chanyeol and almost chuckled dryly. _Indeed, there is no smoke without a fire._ It seemed like the rumors that Park Chanyeol plays for both teams was correct. Right in front of her salad, was Chanyeol smiling tenderly at a young Asian guy.

 

_Park Chanyeol was sent to a British boarding school after her mother learned about her son’s… odd preferences._

Joy could not understand traditional Korean. As long as Chanyeol was still attracted to females, there was no need to worry.

 

 _“Yeol, we talked about this,”_ the guy replied. He was blond. His blond hair looked silky. He was also wearing a pair of eyeglasses. Joy could not evaluate the face further since she could only see the man’s side profile.

 

_“I want you to meet my family.”_

Joy raised her brows. Now, _that_ is newsworthy.

 

“Hey, Ems, let me take your photo,” Joy smiled at her friend, quickly grabbing her phone. “You look nice in that lighthing.”

 

“Oh, sure,” Emma smiled at the camera.

 

Joy purposely angled her phone to capture the two men on the table next to them. After capturing a quick photo and sending it to their family group chat, Joy took a photo of Emma to not raise suspicions.

 

“Look,” Joy handed her phone to Emma to show the photo. “You look good, right?”

 

_“I don’t know, Yeol. I have to prepare for the professor award. You know that it is important to me. The monetary reward will go the orphanage. I have a huge chance of getting the award. I have to prepare for it.”_

_“Baek, it’s just for a week,”_ Chanyeol said while drawing circles on Baekhyun’s hand, _“I’m pretty sure that with your brilliant mind, you are already ready to bag the award. I asked your teaching assistant and she said that you needed a break. Don’t you want to visit our homeland?”_

_“Oh my god, I can’t believe you colluded with my teaching assistant. That’s why my schedule for next week is completely free.”_

Chanyeol chuckled, _“Let’s do this, Baek. Please? For me?”_

_“How can I resist you?”_ Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol’s face brightened, _“Alright, Let’s do this. Let’s go to Seoul.”_

Joy’s eyes widened at the conversation. Quickly typing on her phone she sent the message with the photo:

 

_The prodigal son goes home with an apparent boyfriend for Kim Junmyeon’s wedding next week. How would Lee Youngmi deal with this?_

And there, with that simple message, news traveled through the grapevine – fast. Park Soohyun, Joy’s older sister, sent the same exact message to Cassandra Lee, who was currently in Paris studying fasion. Cassandra sent it to her mother, Amanda Lee, who then sent it to her circle of friends, the _ajhummas_ of Seoul feasting over the news.

 

The _ajhummas_ promptly called their eligible daughters, preparing them for the arrival of possible precious _connection._ Never mind _bringing an apparent boyfriend home,_ Park Chanyeol had been in relationship with women before. For sure their daughters could easily snatch the young, wealthy bachelor.

 

The daughters then sent the message to their friends from across the globe. A simple message blown up, crossing borders and reaching the upper echelon of Asian wealth.

 

Sometimes, the rich have too much time on their hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun Byun had been dating Chanyeol “Loey” Park for almost two years now. The two of them were colleagues, both professors at Columbia. Baekhyun was an economics professor who got his Ph.D. at Standford at the age of twenty eight while Chanyeol was a law professor who had graduated from Oxford.

 

Baekhyun never really did pay attention to Chanyeol the first few weeks when the latter was relatively new to the institution. Baekhyun had heard stories about this _new, hot and smart professor at the law department_ (according to his teaching assistant, Mimi). He never glanced at the new professor. Sure, they were introduced during the monthly professor and instructor meeting, but they never had a real conversation until that fateful rainy night.

 

It was a Friday night. There was a storm brewing up and Baekhyun got caught in the middle of it all with the stack of papers he had to grade. Baekhyun forgot his umbrella and his car was currently for repair. He had no choice but to take the subway which was definitely full at the moment.

 

He was walking along the road when the heavens decided to pour everything down. Baekhyun was pretty sure that he looked like a soaked puppy trying to save his students’ papers from getting wet. He was distraught when a car stopped by and honked at him.

 

Baekhyun did not pay attention. He was too busy to mind whoever was honking at him. He was still trying to cram his students’ papers on his small envelope when he felt the rain drops stopped falling. _Did the heavens finally take pity on him?_

He looked up and saw the _tall, new hot and smart professor_ smiling down at him with a huge black umbrella opened, sheltering them from the vicious downpour.

 

“Mr. Byun?”

 

Baekhyun almost choked. “Mr. Park.”

 

“I was driving by when I saw you struggling under the rain. Do you need a ride? I can drop you off anywhere you want—“

 

Baekhyun was about to refuse. He was allergic to Asian men. Baekhyun is bi. Although attracted to women, Baekhyun only dated a few ladies (Perhaps two? One was official… the other one was a hazy mix of alcohol and one night stands). He has more affinity to men… Asian men to be precise. His history of dating with Asian men was a proof that he would be better off not mingling with these Asian Americans.

 

His first real boyfriend was Lu Han, a Chinese immigrant that he met in college. They hit it off right away, but they had different priorities. Baekhyun wanted commitment. Lu Han was just playing around, wanting to explore his sexuality. They broke up in good terms though.

 

The next one was Lee Jonghyun who was also from his college years. Jonghyun was part of the popular band in their university. Baekhyun dated him. He was tall and handsome. He was the guitarist of the band, and oh, how he knew how to use his fingers well. He was Baekhyun’s first bottoming experience. It hurt a lot, Baekhyun admitted, but Jonghyun had a way with his fingers. Baekhyun broke up with him because he caught Jonghyun getting it on with one of his groupies.

 

The last and most recent ex was Mario – a Thai model of German and Chinese ethnicity. He was tall, as tall as Jonghyun. They met through a friend. Mario was funny and sweet. Baekhyun had the best dates with the man. However, Mario was a complete mama’s boy. His mother disapproved of their relationship. They had to break it off.

 

Baekhyun had really bad experiences with Asian men… specificially tall, good looking Asian men like Mr. Park.

 

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t want to bother you.”

 

“But I want you to bother me,” Chanyeol grinned.

 

“Those pickup lines won’t work on me,” Baekhyun deadpanned.

 

“Come on, Mr. Byun. It’s raining cats and dogs. Just ride with me.”

 

To prove Chanyeol’s point, the heavens released a disgruntled sound. The thunder was so loud that it made Baekhyun jump on his feet. _Oh god, not now…_ If there was one thing that Baekhyun hated the most, it was the lightning and thunder.

 

“The ride offer still stands,” Chanyeol shrugged.

 

Baekhyun had no choice but to nod his head.

 

Chanyeol Park’s car was a Benz G65. Baekhyun wanted to sneer. Rich and good looking… the gods must have profoundly blessed this man with luck. The worth of his car alone was more than what Baekhyun earns for a year.

 

Inside Chanyeol’s car, Coldplay was playing. Baekhyun tapped his hands on the windowpane. _Viva La Vida._ A classic. Something that Baekhyun liked and loved.

 

“You like Coldplay?” Chanyeol asked after noticing the soft tapping.

 

“I love them!” Bekhyun gushed. I always attend their concert whenever I can.

 

They talked about the band. _Thank God._ Baekhyun muttered. They liked the same type of music. Talking was Chanyeol was easy. They had spent most of the time stuck in traffic, talking about anything under the sun, getting to know each other.

 

“Call me Chanyeol,” the man said. “We’re both Koreans. We should call each other with our Korean names.”

 

Baekhyun agreed. The young economics professor then noticed the small, white teddy bear keychain hanging from Chanyeol’s rearview mirror. What a paradox – the G65 was obviously a hey-I’m-a-macho-man and Baekhyun bet that people would not expect a cute teddy bear dangling from the rearview mirror – _breaking fragile masculinity._

 

“I bought that doll because it was too cute to ignore,” Chanyeol explained when he noticed Baekhyun’s gaze upon the stuff toy.

 

“That’s cute.”

 

The two professors decided to drop by a nearby café to get some coffee and to let the traffic pass. New York was too busy. It was a Friday night, so everyone was out in the streets. Baekhyun did not notice the time passing. They entered the café at around six pm and they exited at around 12 pm. Four hours seemed a short time.

 

Chanyeol was a lovely company. Baekhyun expected him to have that air of arrogance (who wouldn’t boast with what Chanyeol has? The man was a catch: good looking, rich, and obviously smart since he was able to keep an interesting dialogue with Baekhyun about the current state of the economy of the United States and Asia’s future dominance in the market). Instead of arrogance, Chanyeol was humble and down-to-earth, even knowing pop culture which Baekhyun certainly loved.

 

After that rainy Friday night, Baekhyun found himself drawn to Chanyeol. They always take their lunch together, taking turns on paying the bill. They watched concerts and movies together and joined the same book club. On Friday evenings, they went to different bars to party. Chanyeol had been constant company to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun learned about Chanyeol playing for both teams. He, in return, opened up about his dating history with Asian men and how he was allergic to them.

 

_“You’re allergic even to me?”_

Chanyeol asked with that James Dean grin, making Baekhyun think that he would never be able to resist the man because of his dangerous smile.

 

They seriously started dating after a year of knowing each other. It felt so natural – the course of their relationship. They were both adults with stable jobs. They enjoy each other’s company. A few hanky-panky here and there was enough to affirm their physical attraction. The best of it all, they got along with each other.

 

Currently, Baekhyun only goes home to his apartment twice a week. Most of the week he spends lounging on Chanyeol’s apartment. Baekhyun expected Chanyeol’s apartment to be as luxurious as his car. However, his boyfriend’s apartment was minimalist. There was only one bed (Baekhyun thanked the gods that they can both fit comfortably). The kitchen was enough for one person. The living room was spacious too.

 

_“You can sleep in your car, but you cannot drive your apartment.”_

Chanyeol said when Baekhyun asked why he decided to get a good car rather than getting a bigger apartment.

 

“Good morning, baby,” Chanyeol greeted with a husky voice, kissing Baekhyun fully on the lips. “Ready to go to Seoul and meet the whole Park clan?”

 

“Eww,” Baekhyun cutely scrunched his nose, “Morning breath.”

 

Chanyeol’s chuckle filled the apartment. The tall man got up from their bed, not minding his nudity since Baekhyun had seen everything there is to be seen.

 

“You did not complain when your dick was in my mouth though," Chanyeol gently slapped the right cheek of Baekhyun's ass. "Get up, baby. We have to get ready for our flight to Seoul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The family tree would get messier, believe me.


	3. 2 - Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D-5 before Chanyeol's arrival in Seoul (aka D-5 before doomsday)

**Chapter 2: Seoul**

**Seoul**

_D-5 before Park Chanyeol and the ‘rumored’ boyfriend’s arrival in Seoul_

_aka 5 days before doomsday_

**9:03 AM**

_just five minutes after Sooyoung “Joy” Park ran her rumor mill_

_“Mom, BMWs are Gangnam’s Hyundai Sonata.”*_

(*German luxury cars are now a commonplace in the highly elite district that everyone has them, hence, they are jokingly referred to as Hyundai Sonata)

Jung Nari sighed. Her youngest daughter, Krystal Jung, was on the other end of the line. Her little princess was buying a new car. Nari suggested the classic BMW 5-Series, but it seemed like the younger generation had other preferences.

_“I like a Bentley or a Maserati. BMWs are for old people. Everyone has them… even people not in the three comma club**.”_

(**three comma club – n. a term used to refer to people whose net worth is more than 1,000,000,000 KRW [there are three commas in the numeral])

Nari just massaged her temples. “You do know that people will talk if you get a _fancy_ car? There is an antipathy towards the wealthy. Remember your elementary school here in Korea?”

 

It was a hilarious law, really. Nari was shocked to receive a school memo about the new rule: banning expensive school materials. In an effort to hide the exponential disparities in economic status among the students, expensive things were banned to be worn. Watches should not exceed 50,000 KRW. Private cars were not allowed inside the school premises – students can only be picked up at the driveway. Private tutors were also not allowed.

 

The rich wanted to flaunt their wealth – to show everyone their supposed superiority – to the point of effeteness.

 

Krystal chuckled dryly, _“And yet everyone aspires to be wealthy.”_

Nari’s daughter was right. Although they were under government surveillance, the society will not go around without them. It was simple: money is power. For the past months, wealthy families like theirs were on the down low because of the recent scandal with the Korean president who was exposed to have received sumptuous favors from that family who owns _Samsung._ Nari just hoped that the next president would have more brains and would be easier to control.

 

“Alright, I’ll let your father know. You’ll have the car by tonight.”

 

_“Omg! Thanks mummy! You’re the best.”_

As soon as Nari got off the phone, she quickly went to her room, changing her loungewear and donning a dress especially designed for her by an Italian designer whom she had already forgotten the name. What she could not forget was the price – a whopping amount that she hid from her frugal husband. The dress had a canvass-like cloth – white and horribly plain. Nari paid a lot not for the clothing, but for the designer’s name. Her maids just sighed upon seeing the expensive dress which looked a lot like _that_ one from Zara in Myeongdong.

 

Today was Nari and her friends’ weekly Bible meeting. They had been Christianized because of their Chinese friends who were adherents of the said religion. Christianity in Korea was now spreading. In fact, there were some researches that say that there is a correlation between economic growth and Christianity. Nari believed that they needed the blessing of God to protect their wealth.

 

Soon enough, cars began piling up in the driveway of Nari’s mansion. Choi Taeryon and Lee Youngmi were the first ones to arrive. Followed by Victoria Li, a Singaporean heiress married to a Korean billionaire. The four ladies had been friends ever since their children started to attend that famed international school in Gangnam – the most elite and most hated school in the entire country.

 

After the customary kiss on the cheeks or _beso,_ the four women were in the lounge room, each one sitting on a comfortable single sofa, a bible on their laps.

 

“How’s your Jongin, Taeryon?” Nari subtly asked. According to some rumors, Krystal had been dating the guy who was, _fortunately,_ Taeryon’s son and one of the heirs to the Kim conglomerate.

 

“Jongin is still in London,” Taeryon sighed. “That kid still does not want to go home even though he was done with college. He still wants to explore the world.”

 

“Krystal is currently in London too,” Nari’s tone was suggestive. “I bet you’ve already heard the rumors?”

 

“Let the children be, Nari,” Taeryon almost rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone while sipping her oolong tea. “Jongin will be back in Korea in a few days to attend Jumyeon’s wedding.”

 

“That rumor is so last week,” Victoria said, suddenly turning to Youngmi. “I’ve heard something about your boy Youngmi.”

 

“About Chanyeol?” Youngmi raised her brows. If it was something about her children, Youngmi made sure that she knew everything (to the point that she discovered Chanyeol’s _odd_ preferences… a Western influence, really). Youngmi grimaced at the thought. Before sending Chanyeol to a British dormitory school, Youngmi tried to talk to her husband about the tasteless Western ways.

 

“You have to brace yourself, Mimi,” Victoria shook her head. “My daughter who is friends with Park Sooyoung said that the latter saw your boy in New York with another boy… presumed to be his _boyfriend_.”  

 

Youngmi stilled. The scone that she was about to eat was put safely back to the China porcelain that she had been admiring the past few minutes.

 

“Junmyeon’s wedding is in a few days… he’s bringing him to the wedding,” Victoria just let out the bomb.

 

Youngmi closed her eyes. She was afraid that this time would come. _Is this what Revelation all about?_ It was doomsday. She quickly held the cross pendant on her neck and whispered a little prayer. She had been a devout – praying that her son would see the light – but it seemed like it was not enough.

 

“We’ll pray with you,” Nari affectionately said while drawing circles on Youngmi’s hand, trying to calm her down. _High blood pressure was a bad sign. Youngmi still had not drafted her last will._ Nari thought.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mimi,” Taeryon sighed. “Junmyeon made the guestlist for his birthday. You know that Chanyeol is one of his closest friends.”

 

“Psalm 147:11 says that _‘the LORD delights on those who fear him, who put their hope in his unfailing love.’_ The lord will one day guide Chanyeol, Youngmi. We just need to keep the faith,” Nari convinced her friend.

 

Victoria nodded, bringing out her crystal beads. Her rosary was crafted by the son of Haroon Sharif, a Pakistani jeweler.

 

“Oh my god!” Nari suddenly shrieked. “Is that the Haroon Sharif rosary that is crafted for you?!”

 

All rumors about Park Chanyeol and his boyfriend coming to Kim Junmyeon’s wedding was suddenly forgotten for that exquisite piece of jewelry.

 

“Yes,” Victoria smiled at the very much wanted attention. The bait was casted… and it costed around $70,000.

 

“Are the beads pearls?” Nari asked while gently caressing the beads.

 

“Yes. They’re from Indonesia.”

 

“This is one fine cross,” Taeryon sighed in envy while appreciating the rosary. “Is it diamond encrusted?”

 

“Of course,” Victoria nodded. “Diamond is my best friend.”

 

With all the attention on the rosary, Youngmi’s mind was running into an overdrive. She needed to formulate a plan – fast. Her son’s coming back home in five days and the bomb was dropped in front of her just now. Junmyeon’s wedding was a family event. Bringing home someone special only meant one thing: the relationship was serious.

 

Youngmi knew her son, insideout. Chanyeol was serious enough with his boyfriend that Youngmi’s son did not inform her of the existence of the said man. Youngmi had always had a plan and she did not account for Chanyeol having the courage to bring home a boy. Chanyeol just derailed Youngmi’s meticulously well laid-out plans.

 

“Ladies!” Nari’s husband, Jung Junho, suddenly barged inside the weekly prayer meeting. “Quick! Grab your phones. I heard an interesting fact from an insider.”

 

“What is it, honey?” Nari asked while her friends promptly grabbed their own phones.

 

“TKE Telecomm is going bonkers!” Junho shrieked. “Call your stockbrokers! Dump every stock. Now!”

 

The ladies scrambled to dial their won respective stockbrokers. Junho left the room to make sure that his stocks were already safe.

 

“Hello?” Victoria frantically said into her phone, her rosary bead was long forgotten lying on the dirty carpet floors. “Honey, TKE Telecomm is no more! Dump our stocks. Call our stockbroker now. We can’t lose any minute or we’ll lose our pennies!”

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Taeryon cursed in crisp Korean, “My stockbroker is not answering my call.”

 

Youngmin was dangerously calm through it all grabbed her phone and sent a text message to her own stockbroker. Her stockbroker was the most dependable.

 

“Oh my god!” Nari shook her head. “Jesus Christ! We are blessed.”

 

“We are!” Victoria nodded.

 

“We should start praying,” Taeryon who finally connected to her stockbroker said. “The Lord must be protecting us from harm.”

 

The four ladies started to chant, each one holding onto their own crosses. Three were saying their piece on thanksgiving while Youngmi was praying for a much bigger thing.

 

_Oh, Lord. Help me through this trial. My son has sinned and is bringing home a man!_

* * *

 

**Los Angeles, California**

_D-4 before doomsday_

_In a beachside house_

Tiffany Young just finished her morning jog with her French bulldog, Prince. She was still sweaty, entering her sunny Cali house and letting Prince loose. Her pupper was still hyper even after the hourly morning jog. Frenchies were a huge thing – everyone who’s anybody owned one. Aside from an adorable fashion statement, dogs were also used to flaunt wealth.

 

 _It is a dog catwalk._ Tiffany once said which was quotes by a hundred fashion magazines.

 

Frenchies costed a lot. They cannot reproduce on their own and often requires artificial insemination and caesarian birth.

 

Tiffany grabbed her lemon-infused water and called her favorite younger cousin, Park Chanyeol. It had been a while since the two talked. The last time that they saw each other was when Chanyeol had a conference in LA. They had dinner and Chanyeol gladly introduced Baekhyun.

 

 _Baekhyun is a cutiepie._ This was Tiffany’s first impression of the guy. He had milky white skin. His eyes were downturned, giving him that puppy look. Tiffany became fond of her cousin’s boyfriend.

 

_“Noona.”_

Chanyeol’s deep voice welcomed her.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” Tiffany said. “I heard you’re bringing Baekhyunnie to the wedding.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You do know the implications right?” Tiffany warned her younger cousin. “Auntie Youngmi will not just sit around and play the welcoming mother role. You do know she’s not fond of your preferences.”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol said in an exasperated tone. “I just want them to meet Baekhyun and see that he’s a lovely person. Maybe, they’d change their minds once they saw him. It happened to you, noona. You saw who Baekhyun is.”

 

“Baekhyunnie is wonderful,” Tiffany agreed. “He’s intelligent. I heard he’s also soft-hearted. He donates regularly to this certain orphanage, right? I heard he raised up so much money for St. Mary’s.”

 

“Yes, he did,” Chanyeol said with a hint of pride.

 

“But Auntie Mimi is a tough nut to crack. You know she’s been zealously protective over you. You’re the favorite child after all.”

 

“Don’t let Yoora noona hear that.”

 

“Oh hush,” Tiffany chuckled. “Yoora knows that.”

 

“My mother controlled half of my life,” Chanyeol admitted. “But ever since I went to a boarding school in London, I finally found freedom. Noona, Baekhyun makes me happy… happier than I have ever been in my life. He’s just… he’s so amazing and he makes good pancakes.”

 

Tiffany chuckled, “But you do know that bringing Baekhyun to a family event means only one thing: the fastlane to marriage? Auntie Mimi knows that same sex marriage is legal in some states, including the one you’re living in. That should raise some warning bells in Auntie Mimi’s mind.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Chanyeol assured. “Marriage is still far from my mind. Baekhyun had opened his world to me and I just feel like it’s time to show Baekhyun off to my world.”

 

“Baekhyun would be in for a crazy ride. You should have told him all about our family.”

 

“Well, I’m not telling him… but showing him.”

 

“Good luck with that, kiddo,” Tiffany sighed. “But I do believe it’s best to orient Baekhyunnie about the family. Tell him you’re part of _that Park family._ He needs to prepare himself mentally, you know?”

 

“Alright, noona. I’d consider that,” Chanyeol paused. “But I do not want him to think that I’m a different person just because I am _Park_ Chanyeol. The Chanyeol that Baekhyun met, the Professor Park, is the authentic one. My family name, and every privilege that comes with it, has nothing to do with my own person.”

 

“I ardently wish you all the best, Chanyeol-ah,” Tiffany said sincerely. “Don’t walk the same path as me. Hold on to what you hold dear.”

 

Tiffany looked at the ray of sunshine coming through her window. Once upon a time, she was in the same situation: in love and courageous. But everything was broken down by the claws of her family. Once upon a time, a spark was lit… only to be drowned by the waves of piety.

 

_Cold._

The past few years had been nothing but cold and empty.

 

So, Tiffany sincerely wished his younger cousin happiness – a deviated path.

 

As the call finished, Tiffany sighed.

 

She knew what she needed to do. If she cannot be happy, at least someone in the family should.

 

Tiffany was supposed to go back to Seoul a day before the wedding, but it seemed like her younger cousin needed her support. With a quick dial, Tiffany was connected to her personal assistant.

 

“Hey, move my flight back to Seoul a day earlier than Chanyeol’s.”

 

After an affirmative response, Tiffany heaved a relieved sigh. Her hands unconsciously clutching onto the engagement ring dangling from her neck. She had never worn the ring on her finger ever since _that_ day, but she kept it on her chest, near her heart. It was naught – the ring no longer bore the significance it held – but it was Tiffany’s last bit of happiness.

 

So she held on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tiffany. That's all.


End file.
